Lucky
by PrincetoTouro
Summary: My first try-out. Different kind version of LoK or what I imagined it'll like if I was given the director chair. Haha.. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

She never feels herself lucky. Being born with a rare gift among the rarest gift in this world is in fact makes her felt burdened. The only intact memory she had from her childhood was almost being kidnapped by a bunch of villains, like her father told her so.

So, her family decided the only way to keep her safe is living secretly away from others, in the southest tribe. Not that she complaining. She enjoys her time spending with her only friend, a polar dog pet named Naga.

The only thing she frustrated is she has to keep her ability to bend all of the element to herself alone. Well except for her bending masters, no one knew she's the reincarnation of the legendary hero, a talk among the folks since her childhood, the Avatar.

Now in her teenage years, she already conquered the elements except for airbending, an almost extinct bending thanks to a certain power hungry nation. Luckily, her past life saved the world and the bending, or she had been told so.

The only place or master of the element is Tenzin, her past reincarnation's son which it seems to her is kind of awkward. It's like you are meeting your offspring but you are actually not the father, but you were. It's not like she had any other choice.

He enrolled her in a school in a city near the Air Temple Island, saying she is still a teen, Avatar or not. But as usual, she has to keep her ability out of the public. By all means being low profile as she could. That's easy, she thinks.

Her first time there was pretty exciting. She gets to meet many people by the same age, (considering she's only friends with her old masters and her pet).

Pretty overwhelmed by the crowded place, she stumbled across a goofy boy named Bolin. He introduced himself as a pro-earthbender, whatever it means. Bolin, like her, is a new student. Thanks to his easy attitude they hit it off well. She knew he will be a great friend even though she wondered why the boy keeps glancing at her chest.

Later she met Mako, Bolin's brother, a firebender who's already in the 2nd year. Unlike Bolin he is the opposite of him. Barely talks, only shrugged when his brother introducing her but also glancing, unconsciously or not, at her chest. What's wrong with her chest anyway?

On the school guide tour, she learned there are many sports involved bending like disk play, a favourite game among metalbender, which Bolin only pouted when the new metal/earthbender students trying the sport.

Then there is the most popular game in the school, probending. Bolin said he and his brother are trying for the sport to earn the scholarships. She never asks why but she knew it's important from the determination coming from the usually aloof guy.

Mako is still cold but didn't ignored her either. They only met during lunch hour anyway. Her training time with Tenzin also uneventful, especially when she's barely understood the said element from his long and boring lecture.

"Korra?"

"Hum?"

"Are you awake?"

"Barely" she sighed, it's pretty tiring actually to balance out between her school and airbending training

"Sorry. Hey, I was thinking, would you join our probending team. Me, earth, you, water while Mako, fire" the boy looked at her with his puppy eyes, reminded her of Naga when she's asking for more food

"Huh? What happened to your audition? I thought there are more than enough contestants for that spot?"

Believes it or not. After a while in the school, it is a common knowledge among the students, Mako is one of the most popular guy in the school, given from his good looks and cool (to Korra he's cold) attitude. Even Korra has a little crush on that guy, not that she will admit it.

"None of them reach my brother expectation"

"What did he expected?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Avatar" Korra can't help but snickered

It's also a common knowledge also, after Aang, an airbender which was the past Avatar, the next Avatar should be from the waterbender. Still no one knew who he or she was. So it's somehow has become an infamous joke among the folks especially teenagers.

"Okay, I hope I reached your brother expectation" Korra can't say no to Bolin

" _So much for being low profile"_

"Believe me. She's good" the younger brother tried to reason with his elder.

After Bolin had suggested the idea, he brought her to an old gym, located pretty much secluded from the rich civilisation. As she thought he seemed doubtful with the idea, reasoning a girl is not as strong as a guy which Korra tried her best to hold her snarls. All for the kind and sweet Bolin

"Why don't we fight? Then we can see whether I'm worth it or not, pretty boy"

This somehow triggered something inside of him, as she hoped for. At first he goes easy on her but when her water slashes almost cut him in half, he doubled his efforts.

Korra smirked _"Got you, sharkhead"_ not that she's going to said that out loud

She somehow got the nickname from his unusual eyebrows and straight-up hairstyle. His cold attitudes only make the nickname makes more sense.

She thinks she had been accepted when the shark-boy panted tiredly across of her and leaving the room. Maybe want to nurse his physical bruises and bruised ego.

Not without "Training starts at 6"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why can't we enter it for free?"

"Nothing's free in this city, Korra"

"We are still students, not adults yet"

"Just wait till we are adults. I bet I can't enjoys my lunch time much"

"Duh, seriously Bo? We have more important thing than your eating time"

"How much the fee? Maybe we can collected it from our allowance"

"1000 yuans. My allowance is 1/10 of it" Korra can only gaped, why entering fee are that expensive?

"Welcome to Republic City, Korra. Where everything here is out of our reach" Bolin joked, tried to lightened up the atmosphere

*sighed* _"I can't asked for Tenzin's help. He will send me back to the south pole if he knew"_

After spending more time with the brothers, and surprisingly the more opened up Mako, she discovered the real reason why the brothers joined the sport. They are orphans, barely survived in the city. And now, fight for a brighter future.

Korra had vowed to help them since then. Not that she'll admit it.

"Humm..how about Asami. She can help"

"Who's Asami?"

"Mako'ex. Hiroshi Sato's daughter. Most of the cars and machines in this city are from his company"

"What?! She's not my ex. We only had dinner once!" the usually straight –up face Mako flustered, which amused Korra.

"Try to call her, maybe she can help"

"Why would she. I'd never contacted her after that" Mako reasoned

This curious Korra "Why didn't you?"

"Ugh…we didn't hit it off well. I thinks she's more interested in her car than me"

Korra and Bolin can't help but laugh out loud at the older boy expression which is rare for either one of them.

"I'm not joking. Everytime I want to talk about something else, like probending, she's always going back talking about her tools, engineering things. I felt my brain is leaking more worse than any boring lecture in my class"

"That's your mistake, Mako. You can talk about probending, why can't she talks about her engineering stuff?"

"B-but, that's all she talks about. In the end of the day, I barely knew anything about her"

"Why not tried for a second date?"

"No thank you. I passed"

"She didn't called you back?"

*sigh*"I think she's only asked me out because everyone in the school keep pairing us up, not because she's interested in me. Saying we will make a perfect couple and such"

"B-but, she's pretty Mako. And rich!" Bolin pouted, maybe crying over his bad luck with ladies

"I'm not a gold digger!"

"Ugh, fine" he's still crying over it

"Well, maybe we can ask her as an acquaintance. Shows her some of our skills, maybe she will consider it"

"Why would she. She is not even a fan"

"I don't know, maybe we can promote her father company more"

Mako sighed again, then he reached out for his phone and throw it out to the younger girl.

"Huh?! What did you want me to do with your phone?"

"Call her"

"Why?"

"That's your idea. By the way, use your own number. I don't want she misunderstood anything" he smirked, challenging her

" _Huh, someone still burned over his lost"_

Korra hurriedly copied the said girl's number. Her ego didn't want to lose with the guy's challenge.

"I will. B-but not now. Most people are having their dinner now"

Sensing the silent war, Bolin, the peacemaker one among them casually slinging his arms over his teammates "So does we. So, let's go. Mako's threat"

"Hey!"


End file.
